


Little Teeth’s Collection of HORROR!!! :)

by B4BY_T33TH



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Body Horror, Horror, Original Character(s), Other, Psychological Horror, Teeth, Yandere, do not read if physically or mentally weak, kinda theyll get a name soon, please read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B4BY_T33TH/pseuds/B4BY_T33TH
Summary: I recently began writing horror stories and i’ll update new ones here!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Suki Suki Daisuki](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/747078) by Jun Togawa. 



> Okay so the song “Suki Suki Daisuki” inspired this, the italics are meant to go with the song kinda??? Also this is my first “horror” story (it’s not even scary I held back a lot and plus i wanted it to be cOoL and go with the song) so it might be stupid and cliche but oh well I tried. This is called!!!!  
> The chattering abundance of TEETH and LOVE!!!! :)

*I was a popular boy in my high school, everybody loved me!*  
*I would get confessions from girls and boys, anyone who drew near!*  
*But there is a person who claimed my heart as theirs alone!*  
*They weren’t popular by any means but I was deathly in love!*

*But out of the corner of my eye,*  
*I saw the one who could take my love away.*  
*If I wanted them to be with me.*  
*I needed to get rid of this problem!*

*I love you so much!*  
So he devised a plan.  
*I love you so much*  
He was going to beat her to death.  
*I love you so much!*  
He took her teeth as his trophy.  
*I love you so much! So that means I’ll kill for you!* 

*This plan I have conjured up couldn’t have gone any more perfectly!*  
*I had them within my grasp, my time of confession is coming up fast!*  
*I couldn’t believe my love could be so perfect and sweet to me!*  
*I can feel our heart’s beating as one, our red string is surely tied!*

*So I asked them meet me in the woods!*  
*Our love doesn’t deserve to be seen!*  
*I told them every single thing!*  
*But they didn’t even love me back! :(*

*I loved you so much!*  
They tried to run away.  
*I loved you so much!*  
He couldn’t have a witness.  
*I loved you so much!*  
He bashed their skull into a rock.  
*I still love you so much! Why did you do this to me?!* 

*My love, their blood was on my hands!*  
*I could see their brain smeared on the rock beneath me!*  
*I pulled out every single one of their teeth!*  
*It must be how they showed their love!*

*I still love you so much!*  
He sat next to their corpse.  
*I still love you so much!*  
He talked with them for hours.  
*I still love you so much!*  
He pulled them onto his lap.  
*I still love you so much!*  
He rested his chin on their shoulder.  
*I still love you so much!*  
He held their hand.  
*I still love you so much!*  
And braided their hair.  
*I still love you so much!*  
He wept as the sun came up.  
*I still love you so much!*  
He thanked for their gift to him.  
*I still love you so much!*  
He ran his hand on their cheek.  
*I still love you so much!*  
He laid them down and covered them in flowers.  
*I will always love you so much!*


	2. Pesky Skin GRRR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second story lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but seriously here are the triggers, Skin mutilation, skin pulling, scratching, picking, biting, implied racism, blood, burning flesh, extreme acne detail, extreme detail in general, all caps, eating your own skin. Read at your own risk do not read if you are physically or mentally weak.

To be honest, I never really understood why we humans have skin, why we’re supposed to keep it on. You’d think the obvious answer is to protect our muscles right? I mean I guess that’s a good answer, but between the pros and cons is it *really* worth it? What good was there for it? I don’t see how it can be all that useful of protection if all it takes is a scrapped knee to get the blood flowing or a snapped bone for it to tear wide open for the world to see. It gets wrinkly and frail or full of acne depending on your age. People go as far to treat you different just based off your skin! It’s ridiculous to me, all of it, that’s why I don’t like skin. I can remember my first memory of disliking it, I was seven years old. It was late one night and I was running around in my carpeted playroom. I remember tripping and skid across the floor, I remember feeling burning skin for the first time. It was awful. I don’t exactly know how it happened, but, the burn led the skin on my toe to peel open. I remember it hurting, and me being scared. I cried because I was confused why it happened, and how I could see the little blood vessels and muscle and the nail bed nestled deep inside if I just lifted the ripped skin up. The following week I was scared to walk or to play on the playground in fear I would tear it more. I thought it would never heal and I was stuck in this fear forever. I never suspected something to protect your body could scare you so much. That’s why I started to not like skin. As I got older I developed clinical acne. I would have oozing, swollen red pimples full of puss on my face and all over my back. They were so painful, I could never pop them often because I would start crying from the pain. Only once I managed to pop one, I remember how I suddenly had my fingers coated with yellowish thick puss, and how the next moment it felt like I got shot in the face. The pain was almost head splitting, my cheek felt shot and then on fire. That’s why I started hating skin. Now as an adult, I’m covered in acne scars from never popping my pimples, oh how self conscious I feel even with make up. I have never shared my hatred of skin to anyone before or my questions. Like how it would taste. I partially knew this answer since I would also nibble on it when it was molting. Uncooked skin doesn’t really have a taste, it’s just kind of something to chew on, like unflavored gum. Cooked skin however, I had no idea. I wanted to know though! It would give it some use right? But if I told people that I would be sent to a mental hospital, it’s not crazy to hate skin thought. Maybe it’s my extent that would land me there. I began to claw at myself and rip bits and pieces off... Nibbling it and licking my blood up to clean the mess. I hated it, I hated seeing it, I hated feeling it, I hated how I could see the scars all over it now— It only elicited me to scratch and pick and bite and pull more. Why did we need it? It only caused more harm than good! It was useless, it was vile! I wanted it off! I wanted it off now! I nEED IT OFF! I NEED IT OFF NOW!  
....  
...  
..  
.  
There’s a shower in my apartment, all of them do y’know. Mine however is really shitty. It was safer to take ice cold showers to keep yourself from burning at the moment. It has a heating problem I think; So hot it can burn your skin off. That’s why I turned the nozzle with “HOT” engraved all the way to the left. That’s why I stripped down naked. Having all my scars, pulled skin, and dry blood stains expose to the world. That’s why I looked myself in the mirror smiling. And that’s why I stepped in. There was no scream, there was no crying anymore. Only the smell of burning flesh, only the sound of it dropping on the floor like a wet towel, and only the liberating feeling of freedom.   
I was free.  
It was finally off.


End file.
